Cinta yang Tak Boleh Ada
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Dunia Digital. Sembunyikan aku dalam diam. Bantu aku melupakan segala sesak di dadaku. Suguru x Masaru. RnR?


**Cinta yang Tak Boleh Ada**

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**WARNING! Daimoncest(?) maybe OOC. Typo dan misstypo semoga ga ada.  
**

**-Suguru x Masaru-**

* * *

Aku tak mengerti sejak kapan rasa ini meraup hati. Aku tak akan menyangka rasa yang begitu membelot ini akan membelengguku. Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini, namun semuanya terasa begitu lembut dan membahagiakan. Sungguh, aku tak pernah membayangkan sejengkal pun.

Aku hanya seorang ayah muda yang normal-begitu pikirku. Aku mencintai anak-anakku, sama seperti mencintai diriku sendiri.

Bukankah semuanya sangat normal?

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadarinya. Mengukir secara jelas seluruh perasaanku. Ketika sadar, aku sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa. Setiap malam hanya melamun, memandang bulan purnama seolah ia dapat memberikan jawaban atas masalahku.

Ini salah. Sungguh.

Saat anak pertamaku lahir, aku mulai menyadari bahwa ialah surgaku. Ialah matahatiku.

Semua ayah akan begitu—memang. Tapi aku yakin, ada yang berbeda dengan diriku.

Semakin hari, ia semakin tumbuh. Tawanya semakin lepas. Tingkahnya semakin menggemaskan. Suaranya yang memanggil-manggilkuselalu membangkitkan hasrat dalam manis dan riang, membuatku selalu menanti-nantikan bila ia mengucap namaku.

Apakah aku akan hancur karena ini?

Apakah aku akan selalu berada di sisinya dengan perasaan begini tersiksa.

Tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Tak sepantasnya perasaan ini ada untuknya.

"Masaru," lirihku ketika mengecup dahinya pelan. Hari ini ia bermain terlalu asyik hingga tertidur amat pulas.

Aku tak boleh terjerumus. Aku tak ingin mengkhianatinya. Aku tak ingin menyakiti dia yang dulu kusayang.

Sayuri.

Kupandangi istriku dengan amat bersalah. Kuusap lembut rambut itu, seakan dapat mengalirkan kasih sayang dari sela-sela jemari.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku di telinganya. Ia melenguh pelan, namun tetap tak terbangun.

Aku menghela lemas. Melangkah menjauhi kediamanku. Menjauhi seluruh hidupku di sini. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan pernikahanku dengan Sayuri, tapi perasaanku pada Masaru juga tak tertahankan.

Aku hancur.

Maka dengan sekali sentakan, aku sadar bahwa yang kulakukan adalah benar. Aku harus pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum cinta menghancurkan hidupku.

Bulan seolah memang memberikan seluruh jawaban padaku. Dia membuatku ingat akan dunia yang hanya menjadi mitos di kalangan banyak orang. Tentang dunia yang menyerap data-data hingga membentuk sebuah kehidupan. Dunia yang sangat jauh, takkan bisa digapain oleh sembarang orang.

Aku bersyukur memiliki kesempatan memasuki dunia itu.

Dunia Digital. Sembunyikan aku dalam diam. Bantu aku melupakan segala sesak di dadaku. Buatlah aku kembali menjadi Daimon Suguru yang dulu—ketika pertama bertemu dengan Sayuri. Sembunyikan aku, sampai saat itu datang. Sampai aku merasa cukup dan dapat kembali dengan senyum wibawa.

-Daimon Suguru.

.

.

.

Dia sudah lama pergi.

Menghilang. Seolah lesap dilahap bumi.

Dia tak mengucapkan apapun. Tak ada kalimat darinya yang kuingat. Memoriku tentangnya amat sedikit. Ibu membuang seluruh fotonya. Menyingkirkan seluruh kenangan tentangnya. Menguras habis seluruh jejaknya. Kami selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentangnya saat makan malam. Semua demi satu alasan. Kami tak ingin sedih. Hati kami cukup rapuh untuk digores oleh kenangan tentangnya.

Aku terus tumbuh. Perasaan dan ingatanku kian hari kian bersaing, saling menuding antara logika dan perasaan. Batinku berteriak-teriak. Ini gila. Sangat gila. Perasaan ini tak boleh ada. Cinta tabu yang terus tumbuh bagai kecambah yang disirami.

Kupikir aku sudah gila.

Ingatanku tentangnya bagi sebuah _puzzle_. Ketika aku berhasil mengingat satu, maka kebahagiaanku bertambah satu. Seperti satu keping demi satu keeping yang harus kukumpulkan demi melengkapi keseluruhannya. Satu kebahagiaan utuh yang kupunya.

Aku beranjak remaja begitu saja. Waktu berlalu cepat bagai desingan peluru. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang gemar ngompol ketika mimpi buruk. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti semua apa yang kurasa. Aku sudah cukup matang untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Maka kesatuan DATS terlonjak kaget ketika kuutarakan niatku. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa saat di Dunia Digital. Bertualang demi menemukannya, seraya menyimpat rapat-rapat perasaan ini. Memupuk harapan untuk bisa bertemu kembali.

Aku merapikan pakaianku, melangkah pasti bersama Agumon. Berlari menuju Dunia Digital. Mengebu-ngebu mencari sosoknya. Mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku hanya untuk menangkap bayangannya.

Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan ketika bertemu dengannya nanti? Memarahinya? Memukulnya? Memeluknya? Atau malah menangis?

"Masaru…?"

Gema suaranya berhasil membuatku menoleh cepat.

Ketika dia sudah ada di hadapanku, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah melompat dan memeluknya.

-Daimon Masaru.

.

.

.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Kesatuan DATS dibuat melotot karena ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Kupikir dia bercanda.

Kali ini tak ada senyum jahil di wajahnya. Tatapan matanya berapi-api. Teriakannya menujukkan bahwa ia serius. Dia serius mengejar sosok itu ke dunia Digital. Dia serius menggapai apa yang ia ingin sedari dulu. Dia serius mencari oase hati yang sudah lama hilang itu.

Semakin lebar langkahnya menuju Dunia Digital, maka semakin tipis napasku.

Oh, mengapa dia harus pergi tanpa tahu sedikitpun perasaanku?

Mengapa dia tetap tersenyum begitu aku menentang pendapatnya?

Masaru, apakah keberadaan Daimon Suguru amat berarti, daripada seorang Touma bagimu?

Bukankah dia sudah lama pergi meninggalkanmu?

Aku tak bsa. Tapi senyum dan kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Entah. Aku pusing. Sejak kapan aku jadi begini melankolis?

"Touma, aku pergi dulu," ucapnya. Aku mengulas senyum, amat samar.

"Ya, hati-hati. Semoga apa yang kaucari, bisa kau dapatkan, Masaru."

"Tentu," seringainya. "akan kuseret dia pulang, walau harus babak belur baku hantam."

Aku mengangguk. Menatap punggung Masaru yang kian menjauh, melangkah ke dalam portal menuju dunia serba data. Tidak sedikitpun dia pelankan langkahnya menuju dunia itu—malah semakin cepat. Dia berlari.

Jujur saja, aku malah berharap dia tidak pernah menemukannya dan segera pulang.

—ToumaH. Norstein

* * *

**End**

* * *

.

.

Maaf lama _upload_-nya.

Untuk Kuo yang sedang berjuang meraih impian di seberang sana. Tetap semangat, jangan lupa istirahat .A.

**((Februari 2014. Aya))**


End file.
